my new found family
by lambtastic
Summary: sakura has two more brothers?And they are her other triplet?What will she do when she sees them?Where did they come from?Where were they all these years?Read and find out.flames are allowed. css,naruto,hp crossover. DISCONTINUED!
1. sakura

This is my first fanfiction I hope u like it. It is a crossover. Between Naruto and harry potter. So here is what you have been waiting for. My new found family!

sakura's dream

I was in a dark room. Then suddenly I was three shadows. I couldn't see every thing only their eyes and one of their item they had. I could tell that there was a girl and two boys by their body structures.

"Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?" I shouted to them loud enough for them to hear but they never answered me.

The girl, she had very dark brown eyes, they looked almost black. I could sense that she was very powerful, even more powerful than me. At first I thought she was some kind of evil sorceress trying to take over the world. But even though her aura was very cold, I could still sense that she was once a carefree person. Something bad must have did something to her. She also had a staff. Much like mine actually. It was a little bit bigger, had a heart on the top instead of a star, and her staff was deep read instead of pink. I could feel an aura very similar to the Clowcards but slightly different and more powerful. It was in her. Her aura was deep red color.

The boy standing on her right was not very powerful. His aura was very weak but for some reason it was still a sorcerers' aura. His aura was very light orange, slightly pink and blackish-blue on the inside. I was a little shock at first but then I got over it. I would ask Kero later. He had a wand in his right hand, it seemed to hold some power in it. It was as powerful as the boy. His eyes were green similar to mine but a little darker. It was covered over his round spectacles. He had a scar right on his forehead. It was in a shape of a lightning.

There was also another boy. He was at the left of the girl. His aura was blackish- blue with a tint of pink and orange shone in it. I looked at my aura and my suspicion was right I also had a tiny bit of orange and blackish- blue in my aura. His aura is a little like the girl's. It has hatred mixed inside. Something happened to them. I just wished that I knew what. This boy had jet black piercing eyes. His aura was weaker than the other boy but he does have another power. I just don't know what. Maybe it has to do with his headband he is wearing. The symbol had a swirl with a beak end at the bottom left of it. He also had a scar but his was on his neck it was in a shape of the fire.

I thought something was wrong. I also had a scar on me, it was in a shape of a heart. The scar was at my right cheek bone. I always thought it was a little odd. I also have a mixed in aura… but I never noticed till now.

"You shall see your full family soon." The wind blew- I heard a ring and that was the end of my dream

end of Sakura's dream

Hi I'm sakura Kinomoto! I'm in 7th grade now and have wonderful friend. I have emerald eyes and urban hair with natural black haired high lights. I have a boyfriend named syaoran. And I have Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol to thank for that. It was my alarm clock. I turned it off changed and brushed my teeth. Then I went downstairs to get a little something to eat. I got a plate of pudding a went back upstairs. When I was in my room I packed up for everything for school, including: kero's psp, psp games, his little snacks and a small water bottle I got 'create' to create. It wasn't ordinary, it had unlimited supply of any liquid you request. I changed into my training wear and went outside to train.

I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Teleport, to heaven!" immediately I got teleported to o pure white place. I just created a few days ago it was pure white with a crystal castle in. once I got there I just trained. Then I thought of trying a new way to get the cards if someone was to get my staff maybe I could summon my cards without it. I thought of a card I haven't used often… who about thunder. Ok think thunder and aim it at the rock. Nothing happened. Okay, think harder! Suddenly a strike of thunder hit the rock and when it came out it turned into its true form. A large dog- wolf that was bluish- white, thunder sparks coming out… "Whoa… um… thank you." I said… it bowed to me and it changed back into its card. After awhile I felt a little dizzy. "I better stop if I don't want syaoran-kun or tomoyo-chan to worry about me. Okay back to my room" I said clapping my hands twice. Instantly I was teleported back to my room. I heard little whimper. It was coming from kero's drawer. I took a look in side just in time to hear,"Andreia! Please don't leave me please don't. You promised that we'd both get sealed together, along with Yue and Yi Zheng. I love you!" I was shocked that Kero would say those words. Then I saw little steams of tears and I took his stuff out of my bag. I guess I'll let him stay home today. But when I get home he has a lot of explaining to do.

well that was my first chapter... it took hella long!i hope you liked it!please review bad or good ones... it doesn't matter because it just means i have to improve more!


	2. author's notes

Author's note

Hello every one! Sorry I never updated on my story… ' I just can't think of any thing yet and if I did, it was **HELLA** stupid! I was thinking should I do the next chapter for the Naruto show with Sasuke's point of view? Because I really don't know what to do… lol! I was also thinking after I finish this fan fiction (if I **ever** finish this fan fiction,) what should my next one be about?

Choose which story I should start doing after this one!

**China's own Cinderella**: she is hated by her family and made fun of at school. Sakura hates her life. The only people who are nice to her are her best friend/ cousin and her aunt. Will the meeting of a few people change what she thinks of her life?

**Five ancestors**: 6 children adopted by monks when they were babies. They grew up in the same place and same people but they are all very different. After their first mission, one of the six children ran away. Years have passed since the missing child and he finally came back but not for a visit, for a war. The child killed the master monk that taught them all they needed to learn. But before the child even found him the master hid the other five children in a water box telling them not to come out until the fight was over. When they would come out, they will separate… learn the adventures that these five children have during their long time separation and the some thing that is blooming between them when the reunite.

**Magical ham-hams**: ccs gang has moved to where Laura's town is (sorry I don't know what the name of the place is… lol) for a mission. They got themselves hamsters and find out they are the few people that can actually understand hamsters. The ham hams that they got aren't ordinary either, the have magical powers and the personalities of their masters (wow! What a coincidence! Ha-ha:). These hamsters meet the ham ham's one day and have the own mini adventure of their own what will happen and what is the mission about?

Well those are the only ones I could think off now anyways pick one that I can start after this story. And if you have any ideas for this (my new found family) fan fiction I will gladly accept! The magical ham-hams are very confusing! Lol! Anyways I am going to try to make pictures so it won't be as boring I hope you like them! I'll try to update soon but I just can't think of anything. Stupid brain why can't you be more creative!


	3. dream flashbacks: part one

Hello peoples I think I finally got a good idea! Yay! I'll do chapters of card captor sakura until she meets all the people she is suppose to. Then I'll do the other shows for the same thing! By then it'll be easy peesy! (o o) okay let's start the show!... I mean story! i want to thank the people that reviewed from the the previous chapthers!

thanks to: Inuyasha Me, liangxin, evilmoomilk, lilxcutexmonstah, cherry-blossom-101, and moongoddess0808

Last time:

_It was coming from kero's drawer. I took a look in side just in time to hear,"Andreia! Please don't leave me please don't. You promised that we'd both get sealed together, along with Yue and Yi Zheng. I love you!" I was shocked that Kero would say those words. Then I saw little steams of tears and I took his stuff out of my bag. I guess I'll let him stay home today. But when I get home he has a lot of explaining to do._

Chapter three:

at school; 7:20am

"Li-kun did u see sakura on your way here? She said she would try to get here early today." Tomoyo asked seeing syaoran walk in.

"No. You should know by now that sakura never comes to school early unless needed to or Kinomoto-san tricks her." He laughed. But stopped when he saw Tomoyo's face "she is right behind me isn't she?" all Tomoyo could do was nod. Slowly syaoran turned around seeing an angry sakura. "Uh oh… snap" (Lol! I find that I say that a lot now. Ha-ha… must be my friends influence.) He said under his breath "… O- ohiyo Sakura." He said nervously.

Sakura had an angry face on her hut that soon passed. Sakura is a very forgiving person and can't stay mad even if she wanted to. They afternoon seemed to pass by quickly but to sakura it was a long day. She seemed very sleepy today. She took a nap at least in every class she had except PE.

Sakura's pov (ha-ha I finally know what pov means it means point of view! I knew it was something like that.)

_I keep having that dream! Why? Is something happening that are going to involve those three people? _

"Sakura, watch out!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hoe?" then I walked right in a pole "itai" I clutch my head with a white crossed band-aid immediately on my forehead.

"you okay Sakura?" said a worried syaoran. We blushed at the closeness of each other. And as expected tomoyo cried out "KAWAII! I will call this 'Sakura's clumsiness ends with a worried syaoran!' (I know it seems lame but I really couldn't think of anything else.)" both me and syaoran sweat-dropped.

The day was very short and I got to go home early because during math miss. Kaho (I forgot her last name… I'll have to use this for now) saw me fall asleep and got a little worried.

Sakura's house (I'm gonna skip time… I don't know what to write about)

"kero! I'm home early!" I found no reply back. "He must be having his afternoon naps for playing to many video games… ha-ha I wonder what is he's high score now?" I grabbed a little snack and stuffed it in my mouth, then ran upstairs to think on my bed.

_I wonder who they are… those two boys' eyes reminds me of the eyes of the two other babies in my other dream. Maybe they are related to me…_

flashback

There were three babies they were born just an hour ago. They are the lucky children that were born as triplets. Their family is very happy especially their 6 year old boy. Speaking of which there he is now

The little boy with black hair and brown eyes came in looking much exited to see his little siblings.

"Hello little ones." He said smiling gently at them "I am Touya your big brother. Do you want to see your other brothers' sakura? " he asked the little baby girl. She had bight emerald eyes and mixed hair color of urban and natural black highlights. She was the youngest of all four of the children. Touya was obviously the oldest, the fact that he is 6 years older then them.

"This is your other older brother. His name is Harry." Harry he was 3 minutes older than sakura. Harry has jet black hair and emerald eyes like Sakura's.

"And this is your other brother, Sasuke." Sasuke was the last brother sakura has. He is 1.5 minutes older than sakura. He has jet black hair like his brothers' and the darkest blown eyes. If you didn't see correctly you would have thought it was black.

Sakura looks like both her parents. She has urban hair from her father, natural black highlights and the green eyes from her mother. All four children have a gold necklace. They each have their names engraved on the ring on the necklace and their last name Kinomoto on the back. Those rings are special and no one else has it but them. It forms a circle if you put it together; Fujitaka's (dad), Nadeshiko's (mom), Touya's, Harry's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's. (Ha-ha I know it sounds lame but I could think of any thing else that will help them find each other physically…)

a week later

The babies were able to get out of the hospital and finally to their home. You could tell that they liked it instantly. But something happened one night to tear them apart.

dark lord's crib

"ku ku ku ku ku ku! No one con stop me once I separate those triplets they will never be powerful. And to not waste my energy I can just separate those boys. There is no way that little baby girl can stop me even if she isn't separated from her family! Lucas! Is the teleportation spell ready yet?" he said with a sinister smirk on his evil face.

"Yes master. It is ready. Do you need backup? Some of us could come with you." Said Lucas. "This way." Lucas led his master to a room and there another servant came to help.

"This poison will only last an hour. If u wan to bring them back early, there is a button on the teleporter I'm giving you." The teleporter had four buttons. One said home and the other three were to go to other places. The tiny servant poured the magical liquid in the teleporter, there was a green puff of smoke coming out but it worked. "Here you go master."

He pressed on of the small buttons and in a flash he was gone.

…to be continued…

Sorry I don't know what to do for his arrival. Can some one send me a review for what Sasuke's last name is? I forgot… lol. I only know it starts with a 'u.' Please review back. I'm sorry this is such a lame story but I'll continue it anyways considering that it is my first ever fan fiction…help me any one… T.T


End file.
